At Your Service
by darkalbino
Summary: I'll serve you if you'll serve me, but will you wear this maid's dress please? SasuNaru, oneshot, lime


**Title:** At Your Service

**Rating**: M for making hot love

**Author**: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself, and I)

**Requested** **By**: MissWhiteandNerdy (but now I think she changed her name to "childofsasunaru" right?)

omg! my first request! 8D

**Summary**: I'll serve you if you'll serve me, but will you wear this maid's dress please? SasuNaru, one-shot, lime&lemon

**Warnings**: a green yummy fruit, a yellow yummy fruit, and really bad words

**Disclaimer**: the sad part is, if I _did _own Naruto, the poor guy would probably be paralyzed by now from the waist down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXAt Your ServiceXXX**

The cashier slowly raised an eyebrow as he held up Sasuke's item for purchase, "Um...are you...sure this is what you want to buy?" he eyed the thing, looking warily at the Uchiha.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Do you have a _problem _with what I want to buy?"

The man gulped and shook his head rapidly, scanning the item, "No no no, of course not Uchiha-san, just trying to be helpful is all; what you buy is none of my business."

Sasuke gave a lopsided smile, slamming the money on the counter and snatching his merchandise out of the other's hands, "If you must know, it's a present for my boyfriend."

The man nodded his head quickly in agreement, "Of course!"

Sasuke leaned in, "Are you trying to say he won't _like _it?"

The poor man felt color drain from his face, "I-I would think no such thing! It's a _lovely _gift! Why, I would probably piss myself with happiness if I was into men and had a boyfriend that gave me such nice gifts!"

The Uchiha snickered, "I'm glad you see it that way, thanks for you time." and with that said, he whirled around out of the costume shop and left the cashier a pale, sweating mess behind the counter.

**XXSmutXXX**

Naruto moaned softly in delight as he sank down into the warm bubble bath he'd prepared for himself. He bent his arms at the elbows and rested them along the edge of the round tub, his fingertips lightly touching the water. He laid his head back with a content sigh and closed his eyes.

Nothing beat coming home to nice bath after such an exhausting mission. Really, have _you _ever tried babysitting a class of genin? No wonder his teachers had never left him alone. It was no Jounin ranked job, but it definitely wasn't a damn walk in the park either.

He snorted. And just as he was drifting into unconsciousness, the bathroom door swung open and jerked him into a sitting stance, fingers already making the sign for his shadow clones. He relaxed and let his arms fall to the water when Sasuke's head poked from behind the door, "Christ Sasuke, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Sasuke smiled, coming into full view from behind the door but leaving his arm hidden, "I have a surprise for you dobe."

Naruto frowned and let out and exasperated sigh, "Well whatever it is, I know it has to do with sex, so can I have it later?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you're smiling, which also means you're going to make me do something I don't want to do because it will probably give you a thrill. I'm putting my money on a fantasy."

"C'mon Naruto, you don't even want to know what it is?"

Naruto groaned and hung his head down, "Fine, I'll bite, what did you get for me Sasuke?"

"Ask a little more sexily."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Jesus I swear...what did you get for me Sasu-_chan_?"

"I said sexily Naruto, not stupidly, you sound like Saku-"

Naruto rapped a fist against the water angrily, "Tell me what the fuck you got for me right _fucking _now so I can finish my goddamn bath!"

"That's better." he chimed, and with one swift movement of the arm, Sasuke presented Naruto's gift from behind the door.

The blonde's jaw immediately dropped and his eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "What the...that...that's a _maid's _dress! Sasuke you've got to be fucking _joking _if you think I'm going within five feet of that thing!"

"You saying you won't wear it?"

"_Wear _it? Of course I'm not gonna fucking _wear _that Sasuke!"

"Hey, it's either this or the nurse's outfit."

Naruto jerked back, remembering the "doctor game" that was played when he'd worn that nurse dress and how _sore _he'd been for nearly a damn _week_. He scowled, "Yeah, here's an idea, how about _neither_?"

Sasuke lowered his arm with a frown, "That's not as fun as when you wear something Naruto."

"Whether I wear something or not, either way it always leads to the same thing!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you usuratonkachi, but you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Naruto raised a brow, "What do you mean I don't have a _choice_? Of course I have a _choice_!"

"Well, I suppose you do, that is if you _want _Kiba to find out just who it was that poured sake into Akamaru's bowl at the New Year's party so he could see how a drunk dog acted."

Naruto blanched but couldn't help letting out a laugh at that memory. Akamaru had wound up pissing in the punch bowl, leading everyone to wonder why the drink had become so warm.

He stopped smiling though when he caught Sasuke's expecting gaze, and he let out a sigh, leaning back in the tub, "Sasuke, be reasonable, we both know this is going to lead to sex."

Sasuke grinned, "It doesn't have too."

"But you _know _it will, and look, I'm naked and I'm _sitting _in lubricant, so why don't you just come over here, fuck me right now and leave the dress be?" He expected the other's grin to falter a bit, but to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke's mouth only widened to an amused smile as he began advancing towards him.

Sasuke took step by step to the tub, absentmindedly leaving the dress draped across the sink, "You know what Uzumaki? You're absolutely right." he cooed.

Naruto blinked and felt a bit of anticipation creep into his stomach, he cringed back slightly, "I...I am? I-I mean yeah! I am! Of course I am!" funny how he'd suddenly gone from "fuck no, we're not doing things your way this time" to "I'm afraid of where this is going."

Sasuke chuckled, "Yes, I'd have to be a complete baka to leave you there untouched, looking as inviting as you do. Passing up such an opportunity which just be nothing less than stupid." he began rolling up his right sleeve as he reached the edge of the tub.

Naruto's mouth was limp and parted, not able to form any words as he stared up at his raven haired lover.

Sasuke laughed softly at the other's expression and leaned down, placing his left hand behind Naruto's head and resting it against the marble edge while his lips grazed the blonde's ear, he whispered quietly, "And I think you know, that there's only _one _stupid person in this relationship."

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's right, exposed arm that disappeared beneath the bubbles above the water. And the next thing he felt, was a finger slide up quickly between the crack of his ass. He jumped out of surprise, letting out a small gasp as Sasuke grasped his neck with his left hand and forcefully kept him still.

Sasuke watched blue eyes roll back slightly as he slid his middle finger inside Naruto's heat. He nipped at the blonde's neck, drawing out a whine.

Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's wrist and pushed him in further, his eyes shutting as he banged his head against the tub, "Ah..."

The raven tangled his fingers in blonde locks and yanked at them, craning Naruto's neck as the tan boy began panting into his mouth. His lips quirked, "You're so fickle Naru-chan, shutting up the moment I lay a finger on you...or maybe _in_ you would be a more accurate term."

Naruto cracked open one eye with a blush and gritted teeth, "Stop it."

Sasuke 'hn'd' and curled his finger to brush Naruto's prostate, eliciting a loud gasp that was released in a shaky breath, "Don't you get angry with _me _dobe, it's not my fault you turn into a writhing mess when I touch you."

Naruto groaned and turned his head to the side, pressing his left cheek against the cool marble and leaving his right to brush against Sasuke's lips. He lifted his free arm out of the water and wrapped it, dripping wet, around the other's neck, pulling him down enough to arch against him before letting a raspy, "More..._another_."

Sasuke smiled and slowly slid in his forefinger with the other that was already working, making Naruto moan and press down on the digits. The dark boy clamped down on his blonde's neck while moving his fingers in and out at a rough and fast pace, occasionally hooking them to abuse the bundle of nerves inside.

Naruto arched and cried out as his grasp on the other's wrist tightened. He brought his legs up and parted them as far as he could, his knees sticking out of the water. His hips rolled and his upper body shot up and down as he began fucking himself on his lover's fingers, the water around him rippling and splashing from his movements.

Sasuke felt his pants become uncomfortably tight from watching the other flail around in search of release. He covered the blonde's panting mouth with his own, shoving his tongue inside as he pressed both fingers harshly against that sensitive spot within the heat wrapped around them.

Water splashed out of the tub as Naruto's entire body rolled and then stiffened. He let out a curse into Sasuke's mouth as his load was released and his fingers went limp around the raven's wrist, arm sliding away from his neck and body relaxing.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly against Naruto's lips and pulled his fingers out. He retracted his arm from the water and stood up straight, smirking down at his panting blonde.

When Naruto was more or less capable of speech, he lowered his eyes to Sasuke's erection and grinned, "Want me to do a service for you?"

Sasuke returned the gesture and wiped his right hand on his now soaked shirt, "I sure do dobe." he stepped over to the sink and picked up the dress, laying it on the counter, "It's right here when you're finished, I'm going to change and then I'll be waiting downstairs."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "You're _kidding_! Sasuke I told you I'm not wearing that!"

Sasuke turned and began walking away, "New Year's party Naruto, Kiba'll be pretty upset."

"You _bastard_! Get back here! I'll kick your pale _ass_!"

"Love you too." he closed the door behind him.

The blonde pounded a fist against the water, "Goddamn it!"

**XXSmutXXX**

"...This is a new level of humiliation." Naruto muttered as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wrinkled his nose, "I don't know if I should _proud_ of the fact that I look hot in this, or ashamed of it." he eyed the lacy stockings that ran up his mile long legs, "...I'm half tempted to make a shadow clone and fuck myself(1)...Lord knows what the hell _he's_ gonna do to me."

At the threat of his actions being exposed to Kiba, Naruto had wound up putting on the dress after all. The fabric was black, soft and silky, and reached only mid-thigh. The bottom flared out and curled around his hips when he turned, and the top ran across his chest with puffy, white sleeves that hugged his shoulders. A white apron was tied around his waist and matching, lacy white stockings covered his legs from a few inches above his knee all the way down to his feet, which were adorned in black stilettos. A black choker was wrapped around his neck, and it had a black thong that came with it, but Jesus man, he was only going to go so far.

He sighed and walked to the stairs beyond his door (sadly, he was used to walking in high heels). When he reached the bottom, he found Sasuke sitting at the table with a white undershirt on and black boxers, his creamy arms crossed casually on the wooden surface of the table.

Sasuke tilted his head with a smile, "Well well, you look even more delicious than I thought you would."

Naruto crossed his arms with a frown, "What's wrong with you huh? You're supposed to be gay! You shouldn't be making me walk around in this thing."

"Tch, you baka, I'm not gay."

Naruto's lips parted in astonishment, "Are you telling me you constantly have sex with me and kiss me, a boy, because your _straight_?"

"Of course I'm not _straight_, do I _look_ straight to you?"

Naruto opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, "Are you asexual?"

Sasuke grinned, "If I were asexual, then I wouldn't have sex with you, would I now?"

The blonde threw his arms up in frustration, "Well if your not gay, straight, bi or NOTHING then what in the hell do you _call_ yourself?!"

"I call myself in love with _you_."

Naruto blinked, officially confused, "What?"

Sasuke sighed, "If I were gay, that would mean I'd want to fuck other guys. I don't. If I were straight, that means I'd be into girls. I'm not. And if I were asexual, I wouldn't want to have sex with anything, but I do, it's just that I only want it with you."

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment, before his lips tilted into a lopsided smile, "That's actually kind of sweet...in a twisted...perverted kinda way."

Sasuke shrugged.

"But that doesn't justify the fact that you force me to wear women's clothes!"

"So I have a fetish for fucking you in skirts, sue me. I have to put up with you favoring ramen over me all the time."

Naruto bit his lip. It was true he got a little...carried away with his ramen addiction sometimes. He pouted and blew a bang out of his eyes, "Okay, well, I'm wearing the damn dress, so can we just do this?"

"Do what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Do what" he muttered, "_It_."

Sasuke chuckled, "Are you joking? I'm going to play this out."

"Play? What the hell are you talking about teme?"

"First off, you will refer to me as 'Sasuke-sama.'"

Naruto blanched, "The fuck I will! Wearing the dress is as far as I'll go Sasuke, I don't plan on being a damn servant!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Well, then I guess Sakura will find out who it was that put blue hair dye in her shampoo at her seventeenth birthday party."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "What the _hell_? That was YOUR idea! I WATCHED _you_ do it!"

"Ahh, but who is Sakura going to believe? Me? Or _you_?"

The poor blonde clenched his fist and hung his head down, "_Fine_...what would you like me to do for you...Sasuke-_sama_, I'm at your service."

_'God, that is such a turn on' _he let his eyes rake over Naruto's body before opening his mouth, "How about you make me some ramen?"

Naruto's head shot up, "You _asshole_!" he shouted.

"Oh, and a glass of water too."

"I'm not getting you anything!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and reached for the phone, plucking it out of it's holder and pushing the green button to turn it on.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

The raven smirked and slowly scrolled through the numbers until he found the one for Sakura's house, his thumb hovered above 'dial.'

"You don't have the balls."

The thumb pushed down with a loud beep and the phone went up to his hear, "...Hello? Ah, Sakura, it's me Sasuke."

"You're faking it!"

"Hm? Oh that's just the dobe, it was actually about him that I'm calling you. Do you remember a few weeks ago when your hair turned blue? Well, you see Sakura, what had happened was-"

"What kind of ramen?!"

Sasuke smiled, "Ino put blue hair dye in your shampoo, so go yell at her or something." he hung up and set the phone down, "Anything is fine, just make one."

Naruto huffed and stomped into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with a bowl of steaming ramen and a glass of water on a tray, setting it down in front of Sasuke, "_Enjoy_."

Sasuke looked at the meal for a moment before brazenly lifting a hand and "accidentally" knocking the water over onto his boxers, "...My glass spilled." he complained.

Naruto's face went red, "Your glass- fuck that bullshit! I just _saw _you knock that over! Eat your damn ramen!"

"Oh I can't eat this Naruto."

"_What_?"

"It's far too hot, do you want me to burn myself?"

"I'm gonna burn _something-_"

"You're going to have to blow on it and feed it to me."

"I'm gonna do what now?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Naruto groaned and stepped next to the other, picking up the chopsticks and gathering a few noodles between them.

Sasuke raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

"What does it _look_ like? I'm doing what you asked!" he yelped when the other abruptly yanked him down and had him straddle his wet lap.

Naruto blushed and rolled his eyes, bringing the noodles to his lips and blowing on them softly, his breath traveling across and sweeping over Sasuke's face, making the raven subconsciously lean forward a bit.

Naruto's lips rose to a half smile at the action and he placed the now warm noodles against Sasuke's mouth, "Here." he watched the food disappear between Sasuke's lips, broth drip down to his chin, and before he could help himself, he leaned in and swiped a tongue over the salty liquid, then pulled back.

Sasuke caught the retreating muscle softly with his teeth and brought it back into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Their tongues battled in a short war of dominance, Sasuke coming out as victor as he pushed back the ramen with one hand and sat Naruto on the table with other while he himself stood up.

Naruto spread his legs apart and allowed Sasuke to stand between them, his eyes slipping shut as he pulled the other's lean body against his own, their mouths still clamped together.

Sasuke moaned and pushed against Naruto's chest, forcing the top half of him down on the table.

Something shattered and caused Naruto to wrench away from the kiss, "THE RAMEN!" he cried, twisting his body to look at the spilled noodles on the floor.

Sasuke growled and yanked Naruto down by his legs, pulling him back, "Forget the fucking ramen." he bit out before chucking off his shirt and crashing his lips against Naruto's.

He broke the kiss and began trailing his tongue down the blonde's neck, brushing his cheek against the dress. He slid his hands up the underside of Naruto's thighs, lifting, bending and spreading his legs further apart. He ran his tongue along the exposed member that lifted the dress, sending shivers racing up Naruto's spine.

"Ah- but-"

"But _nothing_." he lowered himself until he was breathing into the blonde's entrance. With a grin, he opened his mouth and covered the hole, shoving his tongue inside.

Naruto yelled and arched upward, his hands bunching the fabric of his dress as his orifice was slicked with his lover's saliva.

Sasuke circled the wet muscle around the hole, dipping it in and out, driving the other wild. He trailed a hand up Naruto's stomach, purposely running it along his sack and member before pressing two fingers against his lips.

Naruto moaned and opened his mouth, taking the fingers in and mimicking Sasuke's actions with his own tongue. He rolled his tongue around the pale digits, eyes falling to half mast as Sasuke continued his ministrations below him.

Sasuke felt the heel of Naruto's shoe scrape softly at his back, and the stocking on his leg grazed his neck and shoulder. He pulled both his fingers and tongue away from the blonde, earning a disapproving glare from him.

Sasuke pulled down his boxers and tossed them to some random corner of the room. He laid his upper body on top of Naruto, taking hold of both their erections in one hand and the other he used to squeeze both saliva coated fingers inside the blonde.

Naruto bucked and slammed his body back down on the table, his legs coming up and falling apart as his arms wound around Sasuke's neck to yank him down into a heated kiss.

Sasuke groaned and squeezed their members harshly, beginning to stroke them with short, jerky movements, his fingers working quickly to stretch the blonde out and pressing insistently at his prostate.

Naruto broke the kiss with heavy pants, his body banging repeatedly against the table as he arched and bucked, "Ah-ah fuck..._Sasuke_..."

Sasuke laughed softly, sweat forming on his brow, "I'm surprised you can still speak."

"Nhn."

The raven smiled and released both members. He took out his fingers and dragged Naruto down until the tip of his erection pushed into him. He proceeded slowly, going in inch by pleasurable inch, watching as azure eyes rolled back and pink lips part in a silent scream.

When both were used to the intrusion, they began moving in unison, bodies smacking and moans flying from mouth to ear.

Naruto, with as much strength as he could muster, pushed himself up into a half sitting position and watched as Sasuke's member slid in and out of him. He moaned heatedly and moved his free hand to clasp behind the other's neck, fingers twining with raven hair as he pushed himself down repeatedly on the Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke felt himself become harder from Naruto's perversion and leaned forward, burying his face in the blonde's neck.

Naruto arched and panted into his lover's ear, nearing his climax, "Don't stop Sasuke." he ordered with gritted teeth and more force than he had meant to use.

Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head rapidly, giving one final push that brought them both to their peak. With combined screams, they came, shuddering their release at nearly the same moment, then slumped against one another with heavy breathes.

Sasuke's legs gave out, and he dragged Naruto with him to sit on the floor. Sasuke on his knees, and Naruto on his lap, member still lodged inside the blonde. He smiled up at the other, cupping his face with his hand and pulling him close, "That was great." he whispered.

Naruto smirked and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Just one more service I offer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1)-** lol, shadow clone fucking- the ultimate form of masturbation

well, I don't know about you guys, but I think naruto looks fucking HOT in a maid's outfit. damn that sasuke, such a lucky bastard.

I HOPE MY DEAR REQUESTER ENJOYED!!

and everybody else too! my wonderful fans who I love because they READ and REVIEW! oh, and I apologize for all the keyboards that have now been drenched with blood. and YOU! YOU RIGHT THERE! don't you even THINK about humping the monitor!

ahahaha, no I'm not on crack...


End file.
